Ino: Death's Right Hand
by Pearl Darkness
Summary: During the Forest of Death test, Ino and her team mates watch as Sakura fights off the Oto Team but when Kin kills Sakura something deep in Ino's mind snaps and unlocks an ability of Death itself. NaruIno


Ino: The Harbringer of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,or the idea of Ino's new powers. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, and idea of Ino's powers belong to MikeJV37

Chapter 1: Death and Awakening

Sadness ,the feeling of someone taken away from you and that is the feelings of of the lone kunoichi of Team 10, Ino Yamanaka as she held body of her now dead best friend and rival Sakura Haruno.

"Why..Why did this happen?" Ino cried as she wept over Sakura's body and then she heard the voice of Zaku.

"Ha! ,that will teach that bitch to mess with a Oto ninja like us ever again." He laughed with that smug look on his he said that something snapped inside of Ino and time slowed for a moment as she recalled what had happed just a few minutes ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Team 10 watch from the bushes as look in awe as Sakura was defending her teamates Naruto and Sasuke from the team from Oto. She was able to escape from Kin by cutting her hair and that surprised them but Ino the most as she stands between the Oto team and her teamates. Ino then notice that Sakura had the serious look of a kunoichi._

_Then at the moment Sakura caught Zaku by surprise and stabbing him in one arm and bitting the other. Ino and her team began to think of a plan._

_"Ok Shikamaru whats the plan here?"_

_"Troublesome woman. The only thing we can do is capture one of them. I'll get the guy with metal arm cause we saw what happen to Kabuto if he swings it at us. Ino, I want you get the girl she'll be distracted by me so you can get a clear shot, and Choji you go after that wing guy._

_"Get Off Me!" , Zaku said finally kicking her off him._

_"Whats the matter Zaku can't handle a pathatic little kunoichi" Dosu said with smirk_

_"Oh shut up, Hey Kin kill the bitch for me." He said getting the kunai out his arm._

_"What!, but I thought we only suppost kill Sasuke Uchiha." Kin yelled._

_As they argured Ino began several hand sign for her family jutsu as her teamates got ready, Shikamaru began stretch his shadow out towards Dosu and Choji rushed at Zaku with his Human Boulder jutsu._

_"Damn konoha ninja, Zankūha__!" Zaku shouted countering Choji's jutsu._

_the blast of wind and dust distracted Ino from finishing her jutsu and cut off Shikamaru focus on Dosu who jump at him swinging him melody arm at him causing his ear drums to nearly burst._

_"Foolish boy, Kin kill her or I'll tell Lord Orochimaru." Dosu ordered._

_ In fear of facing Orochimaru ,Kin took out a senbon and mouthed "I'm sorry" to Sakura before throwing it at her._

_"NOOO!" Ino shouted in horror as it hit Sakura right in the heart and rush towards her._

_(Flashback End)_

Everyone watched as as Ino's hair began to turn a silvery white and break her hair band let it flow freely. She then got slowly and turn around revealing that her eye were the same as her hair. Ino stared directly at Zaku and pointed at him.

**" You..Will...DIE!" **She roar with fury

Then a powerful white chakra burst from her body ,behind her a wing of chakra formed from her right shoulder blade and started to walk towards him slowly.

"Hahaha you wish you could kill me." Zaku said pointing him hands in her direction.

"Zankūkyokuha!" he released a devastating blast of razor winds.

**BOOOOM!**

"Ino!" Choji and Shikamaru shouted.

When the dust settled to the relieve of her teamates and to the surprise of the oto team, the wing on Ino's back shielding her and Sakura from the blast. Ino then disappeared only to reappear in front of Zaku and reach into his chest and pulled out a red orb flame before absorbing it and as Zaku fell to the ground dead, she then began to walk towards Dosu and Kin.

"Wait!, Kin killed her so kill her." Dosu said trying not to end up like Zaku and shoved her to the ground in front of Ino.

"You bastard damn you." Kin said in fear look up at Ino.

Ino looked at Kin as if judging her and in her eyes she could see souls and saw that her soul is a light blue. she also looked into her soul and she was being used by a man named Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru your death will be by my hands." Ino said promising that he would suffer before he then walked pasted Kin towards Dosu who began to fear for his life.

"Wait I didn't kill the bitch she did!" he said shaking in fear of Ino and the ungodly amount of killer intent focus on him

"You ordered it." and with that she ripped out his soul and absorbed it like Zaku's.

Ino walked back towards Sakura's body and cried over it and to her surprised a hand touch her shoulder and swiftly turns around to see a ghostly form of Sakura smiling at her.

"S...Sakura?"

AN: This my response the the challenge I hope you liked it. Read and Review


End file.
